


Love, Your Former Best Friend

by shadow_on_the_wall



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_on_the_wall/pseuds/shadow_on_the_wall
Summary: You and Poe have been friends for a very long time. You are leaving for a important mission and you write Poe an interesting love letter.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Love, Your Former Best Friend

Poe had been in your life for as long as you can remember. You both went so well together, simultaneously having each other’s back and also driving each other up the wall. He might be the one holding the record for ‘fastest person ever to get on your nerve’, but it took you a while to realize that there’s no one else you’d rather have beside you for the rest of your life. By the time it took you to decipher your complex emotions, you were undeniably in love with Poe Dameron.

It seemed stupid to be pining after your best friend but there were moments when you wondered if he felt the same way too. Maybe you could be something more. You did try to drop hints or flirt from time to time but he always found a way to laugh it off. It sort of stung and as much as it pained you to admit it, you decided he just didn’t feel the same way towards you.

Until, one fine chilly night, you overhear a conversation that makes you write a strongly worded letter to that idiot box of a human being you had accidentally fallen in love with.

—

Dear dumb bitch,

I’ve been trying to drop hints for the past I don’t know how long that I liked you. But you being the biggest dumbest ass in the entire galaxy, never caught on. Then I thought, okay maybe he doesn’t like me. But then guess what I overhear in the hangar last night?  
But Finn, I love her but she just sees me as a friend! I don’t wanna ruin it.

I’ve been trying to flirt with you for months you fucking moron! Listen to Finn. He’s smarter than you.  
Okay okay fine maybe I should’ve just told you, but I was scared you didn’t feel the same way. I guess I didn’t wanna ruin our friendship too. But now I know and I thought I will write you a letter befitting your dramatic ass. Here it is.

I love you.

I’m probably at the hangar by the time you are reading this so if there is something you wanna tell me, get your stupid ass over here or wait till I come back two weeks later.

Love,

Your former best friend

—

Poe had never run faster in his entire life. Five minutes ago BB8 had rolled into the cantina, beeping incessantly and had handed him a piece of paper. Now he was halfway across the base, sprinting as fast as his legs could take him to the hangar. He couldn’t wait for one more second to tell you. Definitely not two more weeks.  
He saw you and almost wept in relief. You were still there, loading the last of your supplies into your ship. Poe slowed down so he wouldn’t barrel straight into you with the speed he was sprinting at.

You saw Poe jog towards you, clutching the piece of paper in his hand and couldn’t hide the relief you felt. You had to fight the urge to laugh when you saw how hard he was panting.

“Did you run all the way here?” The corners of your lips curved up. It would’ve been too easy to just barge into his bunk after you overheard the conversation and kiss him silly. Some petty part of you wanted to make him suffer just a little.

“Maybe?” He was grinning ear to ear now. The fact that you wanted him just as much as he wanted you was written so clearly on your face, he wondered how he ever doubted it. You looked so hopeful and he couldn’t help it when the familiar urge to rile you up come back and he decided against giving you what you wanted. At least not right away. The hangar was mostly empty save for the few mechanics at the far end. Good, Poe didn’t want an audience.

“Do you need anything Poe?” You asked, your heart almost beating out of your chest. You couldn’t count the amount of time you had fantasized about this moment, to hear him say those three words.

“Nothing, just wanted to wish you luck,” Fucking bastard. You tried not to show your disappointment too obviously on your face. You confessed and he chose to play hard to get? “Stay safe, sweetheart.” He stood so close, his chest almost brushed yours and his voice was soft, almost a whisper. He watched your nostrils flare before you crossed your arms.

“Alright then. See you, Poe,” you tried to act nonchalant as you turned to board your ship. You think maybe you should’ve let him suffer a little while longer. Poe didn’t so much as move from his spot as you went to climb the ladder of your x-wing.

“Actually,” You started, letting go of the ladder. Your pride didn’t let you just take this hit without giving him a piece of your mind. His stupid grin was still plastered to his face when you turned, glaring at him. Oh, you were fuming. Poe was enjoying himself a little too much. “How fucking long do think you’re gonna make me wa-”  
Before you knew it, he had crossed the distance between you and his lips were on yours. You immediately opened up to him, feeling absolutely no shame in giving in so easily. He wrapped his arms around you pulling you flush against his chest. You almost forget how to breathe when his tongue swept against yours and you curl your fingers into his shirt, choking on a moan.

Poe pulled away from you and whispered “I love you,” gently brushing his lips against yours.

“Yeah me too,” now you were grinning as well. Poe’s hands were in your hair when he kissed you again, backing you up against the ladder. “Poe I need to leave,” you gasped against his lips but made no move to push him away.

“Stay a little longer, please.” He whispered back and you let him kiss you for as long as he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @iamthe-shadow-on-the-wall  
> <3


End file.
